guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hex Eater Signet
With its description I guess this means you can also remove a hex from yourself? --SK 03:41, 4 July 2006 (CDT) :Yes — Skuld 04:24, 4 July 2006 (CDT) I removed a note that this is good for boon prots, but I'm kind of iffy on the one I left behind, too. --68.142.14.19 23:09, 25 July 2006 (CDT) Touch Signets Here's the second Touch Signet I've seen. Of course, the other being Signet of Midnight. Doom Music 12:00, 14 February 2007 (CST) Mega Buff Faster cast time and recharge. Can remove 4 hexes from your team and gain 8 energy at 3 Inspiration Magic. Looking good, no? --Heelz 21:14, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :Don't really care about the energy gain, it's the fast cast and recharge (heck, FC affects signets anyway) that get me to start using this. --Kale Ironfist 21:26, 19 June 2007 (CDT) ::It's still bad. 87.74.53.205 05:34, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :::It's not bad... I think its usable now Silver Sunlight 06:23, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Note There should be a note on the fact that if you remove a hex from someone while you are hexed, you will remove the hex on yourself as well, since you will be in touch range anyway.Big Bow 15:22, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :A bit /duh imo... --- -- (s)talkpage 15:25, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yeh, that seems far too obvious to be worth noting-- - (Talk/ ) 15:33, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::Isn't the wiki meant for people who would not find it too obvious? Besides, what is currently showing up in the note section is of less interest than this, imo --U.N. Owen, 16:28, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::::But it's obvious. If the signet has touch range, and efect is touch range is obvious that will very likely afect yourself-- 17:18, 18 September 2008 (UTC) ::::: That's not obvious at all, because people new to the game (like me) don't think of these things right away. Yes, it's clear if you stop and assess what it says. But since the description references only "allies", and GW is very ambiguous in general, I feel it would indeed be a useful note to newbies browsing through. — AudreyChandler 06:06, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::It's not even 100% sure you'll remove a hex from yourself; If the ally moves at +25% speed away from you as you start casting, you're outside Adjacent range sometimes --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:55, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Especially if the caster is affected by Rust. If your target was moving with an IMS, and you took 2 seconds to cast Hex Eater Signet, I think they would get out of adjacent range.Konradishes 13:26, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::Question about this. It hits 2..4 allies in adjacent range of the target, right? Why should it always hit the caster? Or does it target the caster first among the adjacent allies if there are more than 2..4? 02:52, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::Don't think so, it's prolly random, so if there are more than 2...4 allies next to your target, it's not guaranteed to remove one from the caster too.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 05:47, 27 June 2009 (UTC)